


Holiday Baking

by MischiefsLady



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of Tasertricks, 12dtasertricks, Day 9, F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefsLady/pseuds/MischiefsLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was a king once.  Doesn’t anyone remember that?  Kings don’t bake cookies.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Baking

Holiday Baking  
©MischiefsLady

 

 

Loki awakes to a delicious smell wafting through Darcy’s bedroom. Sleepily he reaches for her only to find her side of the bed is empty and cold indicating she’s been up for a while. As he rolls from his side onto his back, Loki stretches, causing what little sheet there was on him to slide off revealing his nakedness. 

Curious as to where his lover went and what that enticing smell is, he quietly pads into her kitchen. He sees her standing at the counter, her back to him. Music is playing softly in the background and he recognizes the tune from their time as the Winter Wonderland event with his mother. She’s wearing a pair of cotton shorts and a sweatshirt with the collar cut so that it hangs off of one shoulder. The hair he loved holding onto last night is piled atop her head in a messy recreation of a bun. 

On silent feet he walks over to her wrapping her in his arms from behind and placing a kiss on her exposed shoulder. She jumps and lets out loose a small scream before resting a hand over her heart.

“Damn it, Loki! You just scared the bejesus out of me!” She cries turning her head to look up at him. 

His eyes are sparkling mischievously as he grins back down at her.

“Apologies, my dear. You look as appetizing as the smell that is coming from this kitchen. I simply could not help myself.” 

Darcy tries to be stern but ends up letting out a light laugh as she returns to the cookie dough she has been rolling out. “Well, don’t do that again,” she mock reprimands him and reaches back to pat him on the thigh. Her hand stills when it comes into contact with a very naked and very aroused Loki.

“Um, Loki?” she says, hand stilling on his leg. “Why are you naked?”

“Hmm, I suppose I could ask you why you are dressed. Why are you dressed, Darcy, and not back in that bed with me?” His lips brush her neck just below her ear and she shivers, a hot spike of desire shooting through her. 

She wants him, again, but Jane is set to arrive any minute for cookie baking and she’s pretty sure Thor is coming too. And…oh. His clever hands are roaming; one underneath her shirt and the other is just about to slip beneath her shorts. 

“Loki, stop.” She whispers, but he ignores her. He wants her, and now that he’s had her, he’s quite sure he will never get enough of her.

Louder, she tries again. “Loki,” and she steps away from him. “You have to get dressed.” 

“You are looking at me like you want to devour me where I stand, Darcy. Why should I get dressed?” He crosses his arms over his well-defined chest, clearly not bothered by the fact that he is completely nude and has a raging hard-on. She has to take a deep breath before speaking.

“I do want to devour you, but Jane and Thor will be here any minute to make cookies. Naked Loki is not something I want to share with them, no matter how yummy you look right now.” 

The mention of Thor’s name puts a scowl on Loki’s face. How like big brother to ruin his plans without even being here. Darcy sees the scowl and steps up to him, raising flour stained hands to his face. She pulls his face down to hers and kisses him soundly. Perhaps too soundly as neither of them actually hear the initial knock on the door.

Finally, the sound penetrates and Darcy shoos Loki off to the bedroom with one last regretful look at his retreating form. She wipes her hands on a towel and heads over to open the door.

“Hey, you two,” she greets cheerfully, “Come on in.”

Jane gives Darcy a hug and Thor smiles fondly at her, his arms full of bags with ingredients for all sorts of cookies.

“Lady Darcy. I thought to bring Loki, but when I went to our apartment is was already out,” Thor explains.

Darcy blushes lightly. “That’s alright, Big Guy, he’s…”

“Right here,” Loki supplies stepping from Darcy’s bedroom in a pair of dark jeans and black fitted t-shirt. His hair is slicked back and he looks incredibly good all the way down to his bare feet. 

Jane and Thor smile widely at the pair in front of them as they all make their way into the kitchen. Thor deposits the bags he’s been carrying onto the half of the table that hasn’t been covered in dough, flour and cookie cutter shapes. 

“So, brother, ready for Darcy’s course in Christmas cookie baking?” Loki rolls his eyes heavenward.

“I was a king once. Doesn’t anyone remember that? Kings don’t bake cookies,” Three sets of eyes turn on him and he huffs out a breath trying to hide his laughter at their incredulous looks.

“Brother…” Thor begins, unsettled by Loki’s words but Darcy cuts him off.

“King or no, it’s an apron and cookie dough for you, Mischief. I’ll even let you tie the ribbons on the packages when we’re done if you behave.” She plants a kiss on his cheek and attempts to step back but he snags her arm and pulls her close to whisper in her ear.

“Be careful what you promise, my sweet, the only package I’ll be tying up later is the one currently standing in front of me.”

Darcy blushes. Jane notices and laughs. Thor still looks slightly confused but he sees Loki smiling down at Darcy and figures that all must be well. His brother is just being the jokester he remembers from their youth.

That thought hits like a smack from Mjolnir and Thor’s eyes widen.

“Brother!” He shouts and now three pairs of eyes are focused on him.

“Yes?” Loki inquires drolly.

Thor laughs and shakes his head. “Nothing, brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8! Hope you're still enjoying!!


End file.
